Change (Male reader insert)
by killua menace
Summary: A new male starts teaching at the hunting academy known as Beacon. However how will he react when a certain white haired heiress is put in his class. Is it possible that she can look past something that she wasn't able to look past expect for Blake and if so is it possible that she can fall in love with him. (Weiss x male reader)


**Hey everyone I'm back with another new story. This one came to me as a request and I figured I'd do it sense I've already did two of them before so why not?**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

 **Chapter 1: Beacon staff**

* * *

The male that was known as [Name] looked up at the tall building that was in front of him. "I can't believe I let him talk me into this," The irritated male said as he walked forward. He made his way through the halls looking at little lost until he ran into a blonde haired female with her hair tied into a bun.

"Are you [Name]?" She asked looking at the male in front of him.

"Yeah that's me," [Name] said looking at her.

"Well, Professor Glynda please follow me," The female said looking at him. [Name] nodded and followed behind her. They walked down the halls until they reached a door that didn't match the rest of them. "He's waiting for you inside," Glynda said looking at him. [Name] nodded and walked inside when he did he saw Ozpin looking at him.

"Aww [Name] I'm so glad you've decided to attend Beacon," Ozpin said looking at him.

"Not my choice let's just say a few days ago an old crow and a young bat met up and the bat was told he should fly to Beacon while the crow was given the advice to head towards haven," [Name] said looking at him.

"I see well it's nice to know that Crow is safe," Ozpin said looking at the young male in front of him. "So I was told that you don't like having partners. I understand that much but I am forced to ask if you would like a partner or team while you stay at Beacon?" Ozpin said looking at the male.

"No it'd only make things worse," [Name] said looking at Ozpin.

"Alright well, the first class is today at the end of school inside the gym. I trust you'll be on time," Ozpin said looking at him.

"Yeah I'll be there you can count on it," [Name] said looking at Ozpin.

"We also made you a special uniform for your particular body set," Ozpin said looking at the male in front of him.

"Let me see," [Name] said looking at Ozpin. The silver haired male nodded and got up walking to a nearby closet and pulling out a shirt and a pair of pants. Ozpin handed them to the male and [Name] looked at them closely. He saw a small hole in the back of the pants. 'I guess I could make these work,' [Name] thought to himself as he looked at them.

He then looked over the shirt and saw that the back had two large slits in it. He threw the shirt at Ozpin "I'll keep the pants but I'm not wearing the shirt," [Name] said looking at the elderly man in front of him. Ozpin sighed and looked at him.

"I thought you would say that so I already had the regular shirt made and sent to your dorm," Ozpin said looking at the male in front of him.

"Well, thanks. So who can I expect to see?" [Name] asked looking at Ozpin.

"Team CRDL, Jaune, and Pyhrra, from team JNPR, it's possible that some of team CFVY will show up but I somehow doubt it then you'll also be seeing Weiss from team RWBY," Ozpin said looking at him.

"I see should I expect trouble from any of them?" [Name] asked looking at Ozpin.

"If team CRDL finds out you can expect lots of trouble from them and the same goes for Weiss although she won't cause nearly as much trouble as CRDL will. As for whether or not they'll listen to you I imagine that the same five I mentioned will also give you some slight trouble at first but will eventually listen to you after some time," Ozpin said looking at them.

"Alright well, thanks for the information," [Name] said he got up and went to the rather large gym that Beacon had. When he got into the room he sat down on one of the nearby bleachers and waited for everyone that he was told about to come in. He heard the door open and looked to his side when he did he saw four males walk into the room.

"Are you team CRDL?" [Name] asked looking at them.

"Yeah, why?" The male with blue hair asked looking at him.

"Let's just say I'm making a few mental notes," [Name] said looking at them.

"I see, well do you have any idea where the teacher is?" The male with the blonde mohawk asked looking at the male.

"He said he'd come in, after all, the students came into the classroom," [Name] said looking at him. This caused the male to nod and sit down with the other three. After a few minutes had passed a female who wore all white with long white hair tied into a side ponytail came into the room followed by a redheaded female and a blonde male behind her.

'That should be all of them of team CFVY shows up I guess I could introduce myself to them,' [Name] thought as he looked at the seven that were in front of him. "Alright, class so here's the deal my name is [Name] I don't care for the tile professor so please don't call me one. Now that all of you are we can began this class is supposed to help you advance further in the terms of aura, strength, and the use of your semblance. I will instruct you in such and as soon as I'm able to feel an attack from you then we'll move you up to a newer level of training," [Name] said looking at them.

"You're our teacher?" Carbin asked looking at the male.

"Yes laugh if you want I really don't care but the fact is that at the moment you're in my class so you will follow my rules," [Name] said looking at him.

"Yeah right there's no way I'm listening to a weakling like you," Carbin said looking at [Name].

"Look . . . Carden was it?" [Name] asked looking at him.

"It's Carbin," the male said becoming slightly annoyed.

"Okay well, Carbin. On a scale of one to ten where would you rate yourself?" [Name] asked looking at Carbin.

"I'm at a ten obviously," Carbin said with a smile on his face. [Name] smiled at this and walked towards him when he did he handed the board that he had been holding until now to the blonde male in front of him.

"Hold this for me," [Name] said as he handing the board to him.

"Oh uh sure thing," Jaune said as he took the board from the male. Jaune looked at all the names on the board and not wanting to cause trouble took the pen that was at the top of the board and began to check off some names.

"Listen, Carbin, I'd love to have you talk yourself up some more because it'd make it that much more fun when I kicked you back down to the dirt but I have a class that need instructing so here's the deal I want you to hit me in the face as hard as you can. If you can manage to land a visibly effective blow on me then you and your team automatically pass this class," [Name] said looking at him.

"You sure about that?" Carbin asked cracking his knuckles.

"Yes I'm sure now hurry up you're starting to bore me," [Name] said looking Carbin. The male smiled and without warning his hand went into the males face producing a rather loud thud. Carbin's face quickly changed as he took his hand back and held it.

"OW WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MADE OF?" Carbin asked still holding his hand from the pain.

"I think you misheard me. You didn't even use your weapon let's try this again. Carbin, I want you to hit me in the face as hard as you can," [Name] said looking at Carbin which only seemed to make the male more upset. Carbin then smiled at this and pulled out his mace he also took out a glass bottle of red dust and placed it in the bottom of his weapon causing it to turn red.

"Carbin that seems like it might actually-" Pyhrra began only for Carbin to swing and hit [Name] in the forehead as soon as it did an explosion sudden emerged from Carbin's weapon sending the him flying backwards. A large amount of dust was produced and [Name] stepped through it almost unscratched his forehead where Carbin had landed the blow had steam coming off of it but other than that he was completely fine.

"If that's the best you got then I'd place you at three more than I would a ten. Now Carbin if you're done I'd like you and your friends to start listening to me. Am I clear?" [Name] asked looking at Carbin.

"Yes . . .sir," Carbin said almost distastefully.

"I don't like the title professor what makes you think I like the title sir? Just call me [Name]," The male said as he walked over to Jaune. The male then got nervous because he had marked on the paper without his permission and after seeing what he had just done to Carbin he was afraid that [Name] would make him do something similar.

"Do you mark these down?" [Name] asked looking at Jaune causing him to nod nervously.

"Thanks, you saved me some time," [Name] said looking at the male causing him to relax. "Now everyone I want you all to follow me into the training fields," [Name] said looking at the seven people in front of him. As he was walking thought he found himself approached by a white haired female.

"Hello [Name] my name is Weiss Schnee. I was just wondering what you have planned," The female said looking at [Name].

"First I want to get the overall feel of you power so I'm going to have all of you hit me," [Name] said looking at her.

"W-What?" Weiss asked looking at him.

"Well, have you hit me without your weapons this way I can get an overall feel for your strength and durability. How hard you hit me will give me information on your strength level and how your hand reacts will give me an idea of how durable you are so I know what I'm working with," [Name] said looking at the white haired female.

"I see so that's all we're doing today?" Weiss asked looking at the male.

"No, I'm also going to have each of you use the APF. It'll help me with telling how capable each of you are with aura. That way I can adjust my training method to each and every individual student," [Name] said looking at Weiss.

"Well it that case I'd like to volunteer to be first," Weiss said looking at the male.

* * *

 **Alright guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and to the person who requested this I'm sorry it took me so long to actually getting around to it. I was just busy was all so everyone please leave a review and tell me what you think and like always if you have any questions please let me know and I'll try and answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**


End file.
